operaniafandomcom-20200215-history
The Icelandic wars and Mongol attack
With Operania fully formed and king Aluminium the 1st as its ruler what was the kingdom going to do next? Expand to where it cant go on the mainland, this would lead to the “Icelandic wars” which would start from 1210 AD to 1257 AD however, the Icelandic wars aren’t like a standard war as it was more like how England conquered Ireland where the rulers of the state would invade small parts or what they can while on the throne, over the decades the annexed territory of the conquered tribes or native kingdoms would build up until the island would be fully annexed much like Ireland with England before Ireland became independent, with that King Aluminium the 1st began the Operanian conquest of the island of Iceland landing on the south-eastern side of the island on the year of 1210 AD, with over three years a large chunk of the eastern half of the island with it acting like a offshore province to the kingdom naming it “Coldum Otisti” or “Cold Otist”, during the year of 1217 AD Operanian explorers taking advantage of the holding a foot hold in Iceland began to explore more of the Arctic sea, much more than the people of Norge-Norge though not really finding much outside of water, with the Operanian explorers finding Jan Mayan in the same year, Bear island in 1219 AD, the frozen hell that is Svalbard in 1222 AD along with the tiny strip of land of Hopen also in 1222 AD after some fisher men who where traveling to Svalbard got stranded on the island and also a few small islands near Svalbard in 1223-25 AD, during this the conquest of Iceland would extend from it just hugging the east coast of the island to wrapping its self around the south coast stopping at what would be Vik and to the north stopping at the area that is where Dalvik is, however in 1226 AD on June 8th king Aluminium the 1st had died and his wife (who he married in 1211 AD) queen Madie Operon took power being Operania’s only female only ruler taking the throne two days after Aluminium’s death but much like most kingdoms in Europe Operania would be unprepared for what would hit the continent from the east, that being the Mongols. In 1237 AD the Mongols had begun their invasion of Europe, tearing through the Kievan Rus’ and later crushing and vassalizing the state of Novgorod into a puppet in 1245 AD, this proved to be rather bad news for the kingdom of Operania as the state of Novgorod was practically their only defence against them and the Mongolian invaders and in 1246 AD the Mongols seeing an opportunity to raid the kingdom of Operania for money began their invasion of the kingdom on April 3rd 1246 AD, with the Mongols going through the Karelia gulag raiding and ransacking cities and towns with the Operanian army only being able to respond a week after these raids began leading to the “battle of Battle”, a poorly done battle by the Operanian army as it was meant to try and stall the Mongolian attackers and even though it was a distraction battle the Operanian army took large loses as out of the 12,000 Operanian troops 6,000 came out of the battle alive, this battle also claimed the queen of Operania who decided to join the fight leading the army herself, much like other kings before her and during her rule, with the death of the queen the kingdom quickly picked her son Aluminium the 2nd at age 20, the youngest king to be put on the throne in Operanian history, on April 11th and on April 23rd the real defence against the Mongols was the “battle of Adre” where with actual battle tactics managed to drive the Mongols back, however while the Mongols took a large amount of losses in the battle the Mongols pulled back due to realising where Operania’s capital was located and having enough money from raiding the Mongols pulled out of the kingdom, but Aluminium the 2nd took this as a victory saying “As long as the Mongols pull out of our fine land which was given to us by God himself for whatever reason, we shall count it as a victory” after this, the Mongols never really tried to invade what they called “A land of ice and snow, a bitter land, how those people survive? By caring less on how the rules of our world work”.